


Lying Awake

by Fan4life



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Shane got plans, lazy day, proposal, thoughts of proposal, well almost proposal, yeah boyee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4life/pseuds/Fan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary and Shane has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Awake

**Author's Note:**

> for all ya'll following my Raising Winchester and Bleed for You fics...i'm working on them i promise just gimme sometime. i don't have a beta and need someone to bounce ideas off of and yeah....
> 
> Speaking of fics here is a short little thingy i wrote the other day and i hope you like it!

Lying awake, sun shining in through the broken blinds, Shane smiled as he looked over at his longtime-friend-now-boyfriend Joey as the other slept. It wasn't often that Shane was awake before Joey, what with the other being such a natural morning person that he would be up and making his way through his morning routine long before Shane was even close to waking up. The other male wouldn't even attempt to wake him up until after he had started breakfast, which was usually cold cereal most days being as they were both busy. Although on the rare day that neither of them were flying out somewhere Joey would stay in bed later and they would snuggle under the covers until the sounds of the city waking up around them got to being too much to lay in bed anymore and they would get up and after a shared shower they would laze about the apartment and browse Netflix for the rest of the day from the comfort of their couch. 

Today though, today Shane was awake first and he was going to use the extra time to put his big surprise into motion. Conveniently today was also their 3 year anniversary as a couple. It had been three years since that first date they’d went on. Three years and six months since Lisa had told Shane it was over, she was done playing second fiddle to Joey when it came to Shane’s priorities, and walked out. Today was their three year anniversary and Shane had plans, plans involving a morning kiss that may or may not lead to more. Plans that may or may not involve a drive down to the beach with a picnic basket in hopes of a late lunch where they can sit and people watch for a couple hours before Shane drove them back home to get ready for a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. Plans that ended the day with Shane kneeling before Joey, a ring in one hand a question asked.

Today was the one day of the year Shane wasn't going to be the last one out of bed. He had shit to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wasn't so sure about the ending. It felt rushed…was it? This was un-beta’d(as I've mentioned before i am lacking one) so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out in the comments! Feel free to comment, favorite, and follow me! love ya'll!


End file.
